Talk:Paris
Paris! I love her already! TDVoyage is going to be awesome plz <3 We found dove in a soapless place 02:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Paris will be a g.oddess. xD You'll see more characters soon. :P "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 02:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I will always fix this comment in your face. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : I feel abused. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :: ::: Worst. Comeback. Ever. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. I will no longer be responding with comebacks.) :::: Guys, let's not get too feisty. Can we all just calm down and remember that this is for Bruno, our wiki's resident g.oddess and the one person that we managed to carve a statue of gold for? We found dove in a soapless place 02:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Oh PLEASE. I JUST got into this mess. Get off my back >:O Bruno probably loves this anyway :) Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I will remain on your back, thank you very much.The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 02:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, probably. He's a vapid, self-absorbed lunatic anyway. We found dove in a soapless place 02:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Too late, Epic. Me and my tribe of Joogaloogans have already built an entire village on your back, complete with school, swimming complex, and more. Oh, and pop that wart, would ya? It's getting in the way of construction :) Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Fire! :) "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 02:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) kno problum!!!!11!!!11 Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift! 02:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay for vapid, self-absorbed people parodies! Please don't eliminate her early like you did with your vapid self-absorbed goddess on TDPF >_> Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 02:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Vapid, self-absorbed people. <333 xD She'll be a g.oddess. :P Well, as for her elimination... you'll see. ;\ "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 02:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow... It's been so long since I've heard even a mentioning of Paris Hilton that I almost forgot about her. I'm sooo looking forward to how you potray her though, good luck Bruno :D Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 03:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ikr? :P I decided to do a Paris Hilton parody because of that... kinda. ;\ xD I'll try to portray her accurately, but in a comically way. "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 05:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I love her image Bruno! :D Keep up the good work! Oweguy Wanted a new sig 19:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Owe! I'm glad you love her image! ^_^ "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 21:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC)